Pet
by anenemies
Summary: “Merlin Fred! Where did you come from?” “Ah, I fell from heaven love.”


1

1.

The sunshine through the leaves of the tree created a mesmerizing pattern on the back of her eyelids. Hermione lay stretched out in the shad of the oak tree behind the Burrow, her book lying forgotten, for now all Hermione wanted was peace. The Burrow, however homey, was teeming with the noise thirteen odd people in close quarters tended to generate, Hermione, being an only child wasn't really used to this cacophony and had escaped to the backyard for some quiet.

Propping herself up against the tree, she loosed a small sigh. She loved summer best of all the seasons; now, after the war, more than ever. Everything was green and lush, and the sky seemed limitless, like you could float away into the nothingness. The sun was beating down on the grass outside the shade, and a gentle wind blew through the field, toward the Burrow, and the leaves danced allowing slivers of light to fall upon Hermione, warming her skin, her lips quirked upwards as she looked up into the dappled green of the oak boughs. At that precise moment the sun broke through the foliage and into her eyes. Blinking rapidly, trying to disperse the sudden sun spots in her vision a loud thump sounded approximately six inches to her left. As her sight cleared, she stared at the extremely tall red-headed male standing to her left grinning down at her.

"Merlin Fred! Where did you come from?"

"Ah, I fell from heaven love." He said folding himself in an angular heap on the grass beside her. Hermione, now that her peace had been disturbed, was less tolerant of Fred's games, cocking an eyebrow in warning at his response. "Maybe not quite" He said grinning "I was up in the tree, my dearest pet" Snorting none too delicately but not questioning his statement. Hermione had long ago decided that as far as the Weasley twins went, perhaps it was better to not really consider the 'how' or 'why'.

"Your pet? I think not" she announced

"No?" Fred enquired "I personally believe you'd make anyone a fine cockatiel or perhaps a hamster." Hermione wrinkled her nose at the prospect, masking her amusement with disdain.

"No, I'm much too plain to be a cockatiel and a hamster's much too close to a ferret for my comfort." A smile that spread across his face; delighted that Hermione was once more indulging in their banter.

"Love your anything but plain, no with that mane of yours," he leaned in his fingers swiftly pulling her hair down from the sloppy bun she'd trapped it in "Your more of a lioness."

"A bit of a cliché don't you think?"

"Not on you love." His fingers firmly entwined in her hair.

"Is that so?" As they spoke the pair repositioned themselves until they were lounging beneath the oak once more. Fred's right arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder, his hand entangled in her hair while simultaneously stroking the shell of her ear ever so delicately.

"Of course." Shifting once more, she leaned into her boyfriends shoulder, nuzzling into his chest and inhaling deeply. Her eyes fluttered open, she was halfway surprised that they had closed; glancing up at him, noting at once that he hadn't shaved this morning, and the contented half-smile that played around his lips. Then, suddenly his eyes opened and met hers and his smile turned into a full blown grin which proved to be just too much for Hermione.

Rolling over so that she was straddling his legs she pressed her lips firmly on his. His hand in her hair contracted once reflexively before pulling her in closer to him as he returned the kiss with fervour. The contact between them was like the summers day surrounding them, peaceful, sticky and almost unbearably hot. Hermione was the first to cave, reluctantly pulling her lips from his. At first gasping for air than at the sensations as Fred trailed his way up and down her neck nipping lightly at her skin then salving it with his tongue. She was arching back to give him more access when without warning he began suckling at that particular spot behind her ear. Hermione nearly came out of her skin right then as she tilted her head back making nonsensical noises.

She groaned slightly pulling back and blinking foggily, trying to regain her bearings. Fred beamed at her, his hands first gently framing her face hen tucking her unruly locks behind her ear.

"I do believe you just purred." He stated, slightly smug as she frowned at him in consternation. He leaned in placing a lingering kiss on her swollen lips, her frustration quickly leaving her. "My lioness." He growled playfully against her lips. And as a delightful shiver ran the length of her body, despite the bright sunlight, she thought perhaps a cliché wasn't too bad a thing.


End file.
